markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Gōketsu
Clan Gōketsu is a newly made Leaf clan, founded by Jiraiya. Properties Clan Compound Located nearest to Clan Hyūga, it is located in a wealthy neighborhood. The estate itself is about 300 meters on its side, and walled off. It contains four wings of the house, a hot spring, and various other buildings. In the underground levels contained Orochimaru's various labs and traps, and as well escape route outside the wall. It also temporarily housed winter survival housing for refugees from a catastrophic seal infusion failure incident.Eaglejarl on estate location Orochimaru's lab was found to contain heavy equipment and artifacts. Border Estate Hazo, with help from Mari, made a promissory agreement to purchase lands from Aito. These land are considered liabilities to Aito. There's an iron mine but it was infested with rockworms, located north of a lake.Chapter 277 The lake itself is toxic because of the sickweed and filled with horrorfish and waterbug. Even so, Hazo and Mari intended to make those purchases anyway. History The original justification for the creation of the clan was Skywalker and its subsequent use against Yagura of Mist and his best ninja. The original use was a major success, wiping out Mist's greatest ninja. That plan was interrupted by Akatsuki's kidnapping of Naruto and Yagura. Jiraiya dying in the Battle of Nagi Island had put the clan in political jeopardy and the clan campaigned for the election of Asuma, but ultimately failed. However, their arch rival, Hiashi, only won when Asuma conceded. Finance Using his wealth, Jiraiya bought a very nice clan compound for half off, which had to be renovated. It would be worth R102,300,000, if the estate was fixed up, but instead it is half off for R51,150,000 with an annual interest rate of 12.5%. The mortgage payment per month is R675,526.Land of Fire Economics & Taxes / Gōketsu Mortgage Keiko was supposed to give the clan an income to the tune of four million ryo per month, but unfortunately for clan finance, she decided it shall be canceled.Chapter 266 Without an economic model to work with, it was impossible to tell if the Goketsu were in fact in a financial crisis in over at least the mid-term. Fortunately, an economic model was developed by the QMs that resolved this quandary, much to the relief of the hivemind. Naruto gave the clan 20 million ryo in exchange for the wood Hazo gathered from the backyard. If we assume Naruto's liquid cash is 5% of his actual wealth, and that he just gave up all of his cash for the time being(unlikely to be true), we estimate his wealth to be at least over four hundred million ryo in assets.Chapter 275 In term of expense, the clan is paying one million ryo out of two million to the Hagoromo clan. The Nara paid the other half. An unspecified amount is going to the Amori. Members * Gōketsu Hazō - Jiraiya's second choice for heir after Naruto, internally nicknamed "Insightful". Hazo would be as stable as Noburi if he didn't constantly have personal interaction issues leading to drama. * Gōketsu Noburi - A person with the least amount of personal issues. * Nara Keiko - Married off to the Nara. Still a member of the clan, although Nara takes priority. * Gōketsu Jiraiya - First clanhead of the clan and fifth hokage. He died in the Battle of Nagi Island. * Gōketsu Mari - Matriarch of the clan. She maintained the clan's standing on the home front. * Gōketsu Kagome - Paranoid sealmaster and conspiracy theorist. * Gōketsu Akane - First to be adopted into the clan after the initial formation, along with Akane's parents. * Uzumaki Naruto - To be adopted after the election. He already had a nickname for Mari, "Aunt Red". References Category:LeafCategory:GōketsuCategory:Clans